


Just the two of Us

by Mikava1990



Series: Mystic Messenger Short Stories [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, MMsin, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990





	Just the two of Us

These past 11 days were pretty intense for me but in the end, it was all worth it. I was able to hold a party with a lot of the guest members who attended, not to mention on that same night, Jumin Han made me the happiest woman alive when he got down on one knee and proposed to me. I cried happy tears as we both exchanged a kiss, officially sealing the deal on our relationship. After the enormous wedding and going on our honeymoon, Jumin and I eventually moved in together where we continued to work with the other RFA members in searching for other companies to participate in upcoming events in the near future.

To think this happened all because of Saeran wanting to sabotage the RFA and the hard work that was put into it, I have to admit that things turned out well and it's all thanks to my phone as crazy as that sounds. One morning after I sent in my last email that I had received for today, I then went into the kitchen to cook some breakfast for Jumin as he got ready for work. As I was cooking, Jumin walked up to me and hugged me from behind, greeting me with a kiss on my neck.

"Morning darling," I told him as I turned my head and kissed his lips. 

"Morning my love. I have to work a little late tonight at the office so I won't be home till about 9 tonight." Said Jumin as went to sit down at the table. I whined playfully as I served his plate of breakfast as well as mine and took a seat at the table.

"Aww but daddy, I want to play with you this evening. Besides, it's Friday seduction day, just the two of us." I said as I gave him the puppy face, earning a chuckle from him.

"I know, I know but you know how my father can be so tonight, I want to do something a little different with you." Said Jumin as he smirked at me, making me blush slightly.

"Umm, w-well what do you have in...mind," I said, stuttering seductively as he reached pulled my chair closer to him, bring his lips to my ears.

"Surprise me." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver as my face was as red as an apple. Finishing our breakfast, he then got up putting his coat on as I stood up to see him out to work. Leaning in, Jumin gave me a deep kiss then gently slapped my butt, making me yelp out a bit. 

"Don't forget tonight." He said as he walked out the door, leaving me in my thoughts in how I should surprise him for tonight. 

Cleaning the place up and feeding Elizabeth the 3rd, I sat down on the sofa just wondering how to surprise Jumin but I had no other ideas at the moment. Ugh, I always had a hard time planning stuff like this and this was the first time he has ever left me in charge in thinking of the many ways to pleasure him so the best thing to do was to watch some movies to get some ideas. 

After I was done with the movies, I then looked in the closet to see what outfit would be fitting for tonight. I looked to see a red dress that I had never worn before and pulled it out from the hanger. Looking at the dress it was a gothic leather ventage dress that I had picked out for special moments like tonight but instead dressed up as Catwoman from Batman Returns thus roleplaying as her which made Jumin very rough with me that night, like he is every other night. 

Laying the dress on the bed, I then looked for some black heels to go with the shoes as well as got out my makeup to put on for tonight. However, I have to do other things like getting some groceries for tonight so I can make a lovely dinner for tonight but I would need body guards with me just in case and that's fine with me. 

Placing everything that was needed for tonight, I went ahead freshen up, got dressed and contacted one of the body guards to come and get me so I can run my errands for today. I went everywhere from the supermarket to target so I can get some apple cinnamon scented candles as well as a nice lingerie to put on for him. 

It was already the afternoon hours I got back to the house and getting ready to cook up a tasty meal for my husband and myself. Usually, Jumin calls one of the chefs to come in and cook for me but I wanted to do this on my own so I emailed the chef and told him to take a day off because I wanted to impress Jumin with my cooking skils...I mean he did say to surprise him right? 

Tonight, I'm going to make some Seolleongtang and Samgyeopsal then maybe some S’more Gyeongdan with some chocolate syrup. Damn, I forgot the red wine...or maybe there's some in the liquor cabient. I went over to check and there was plently there so I took one out and placed in the fridge for later. 

Looking at the time on the oven read 6:30 pm which was enough time for me for me to get ready for tonight. Putting the food on the stove on a low setting as well as turning down the oven so that the Samgyeopsal won't burn, I went over to the bedroom where I left the dress on the bed as well as left the makeup I was going to use on the boudoir and headed into the bathroom for another shower. 

After finishing my shower, I dried myself off and headed back to the room where I lotioned myself, dried off my hair, put on some lacy panties so that Jumin can take off with his teeth...(Ahem sorry), put on the red leather laced dress and my black heels. I then sat in front of the boudoir and started to put on my makeup. Red Lips, black eyeshadow, and eyeliner...you know something simple and not over do it like these makeup tutorials ha ha. 

Getting done with doing that, I then set up the table with two plates, two wine glasses and got out some candles then lit them to give off that romantic setting. I guess those romantic movies I had seen earlier paid off in a way because everything looked so well for tonight. Ah, silly me I almost forgot the wine in the fridge so I got a small metal bucket, fill it with ice and placed the bottle of red wine in it. Looking around, everything was set for tonight and the food was still on a low setting so it can stay heated until Jumin came home then all of the sudden phone started to ring showing Jumin's name on caller id along with our wedding picture together. 

"Hello, darling." I greeted Jumin with a smile on my face. 

"Evening Mikava, how was your day?" He asked.

"It was grand love, not to mention quite busy. How was work?" I asked him 

"The same as it always is, many meetings, and very tiring. I thought about you all day." Said Jumin smirking

"Oh really? Tell me in what way, Jumin?" I said smirking as he sighed slightly

"That you shall find out when I get home tonight," Jumin said as he chuckled a bit. 

"I'll be waiting for you, my love. Come home soon." I told him. 

"Will do. I will see you soon. Goodbye, darling." Said Jumin. 

"See you soon, handsome," I said as we both hung up as I went into the other messages to see if anyone had written anything or checked in the chat as I waited patiently for Jumin to come home.

When I was chatting with the other members with plans and just chit-chatting, I heard the door opened and excuse myself for the night, saying goodnight to the other members as Jaehee wished me luck while Yoosung, Zen and 707 sent me winky faces as a way of good luck with tonight's plans. 

"Honey, I'm home." Said Jumin as walked in, looked around in the kitchen and sniffed the air. 

"Evening Jumin," I said as walked toward him as he stared me at me, looking up and down at me as I greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. 

"Wow Mikava, you look...lovely." Said Jumin 

"Thank you love, and you look wonderful yourself. Did you eat?" I asked. 

"At work I had lunch but it was only something small nonetheless but I'm quite hungry. It smells wonderful in here, what did you make to eat?" He asked me

"Well, I made Seolleongtang for tonight as well as some Samgyeopsal that is still warm in the oven. For dessert, I made plenty of S’more Gyeongdan and have chocolate syrup on the side." I explained to him as he smiled at me. 

"Well, it looks very good darling." He said as he kissed my hand. 

"I will serve us the food now my love, do sit down and relax for a bit," I told as brought over the small pot of Seolleongtang and placed it in the middle of the table then got two bowls for us then placing it on his side of the table and then taking my seat plating the bowl on the plate. Jumin then served himself some of the soup then I served myself as we ate in silence. 

"This is great, did the chef made this?" He asked. 

"He didn't. I emailed him today and told him that he was off for today because I wanted to cook something speical for you." I told him as he eyed me carefully. 

"Well, you never did show me your cooking skills and this is beyond tasty. I would eat more but then we won't have none for tomorrow." Said Jumin as we both finished up with our meals. 

"Would you like anything else to eat?" I asked as I got up and took the bowls to the sink while Jumin walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he kissed my neck. 

"Yes, I would love to eat you instead," Jumin said as he spun me around to face him as he started to kiss me deeply, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. 

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I deepen the kiss as his hand started to roam around until eventually, he groped my ass gently as he pulls his lips away from my mouth then latching them on my neck, sucking on it gently. Jumin carried me bridal style as I held on to him while he walked to the bedroom as he looked over at me placing a kiss on my lips as he laid down next to me, running his hands down my stomach and placing his hand on my inner thigh.

"I-I, l-left the oven on l-love," I said stuttering as Jumin looked out the doorway then back at me as he got up and went out to turn off the oven. Still a bit dazed from that kiss he gave me, I took off my heels, and sat on the bed as Jumin came in with the small bucket that had the red wine and two glasses in his hand as he placed them on the night table then opened the bottle, pouring the crimson liquid into the glass and handing me mine first then pouring his last. 

I took small sips of it but Jumin went ahead and down his in one shot while I was still on my first glass. Finishing my glass, Jumin gently took the glass from my hands, placed it back on the night table then, took my hand into his and kissed it as he pulled me closer to him. Leaning into him more, I kissed him passionately as he reached behind my dress, unknotting the laces one by one until the dress was loose enough for him to slip in a hand and gently take the top part of my dress. 

Pulling away from away from my lips, Jumin then licked along my collarbone as I raked my fingers through his hair, and moaned softly his name. Continuing to kiss along my shoulder, Jumin snaked his hand inside my dress, only to find out I wasn't wearing a bra only to make him grin seductively at me as he pulled more of my dress down and pinched my nipple, making a squirm a bit. 

"So cute you are, princess." Said Jumin as he leaned his face down my breast and started to lick my nipple as he slowly started to grind softly on me, making me yelp in surprise. 

This only made him smirk more as he sat up and took off the rest of the dress off from me, discarding it to the far corner of the room then getting back on top of me and once more started to kiss me but more roughly and passionately. Moving from my lips, Jumin then planted butterfly kisses along my neck, my chest and continued to travel downward to my stomach until he reached the line of my panties. 

Licking his lips like a hungry wolf, he then grabbed the hem of my panties, slowly pulling them down from lower area and threw them off to the side. Getting up from the bed, Jumin then removed all his clothes until he stood in front of me in his naked glory only to come back towards me, grabbing my leg, planting kisses along my leg to my inner thighs as I moan and ran my fingers through his hair. 

Staring at me with eyes full of lust, Jumin took the tie he had earlier, grabbed my hands, tieing them tightly together which made me bite my lips because I love how he restrains me when I just want to reach out and just touch him. 

Laying me back down the bed, he spread my legs then started to rub his thumb on my clit, making me moan and squirm on the bed as he continued his bittersweet torture on me. 

After a while, Jumin then inserted his finger inside me then went down, and started to lick my heated core and thrusting his finger inside of me. Gasping loudly, I squirmed underneath him, moving my hips slightly only for Jumin to hold down my hips with his free hand as he thrust faster as he worked his tongue on me, making my eyes roll back and moaning out his name which made him intensify his torturous acts without stopping. 

I wanted so badly to touch him, rake my fingers down his back and run my fingers through his hair as he ate me out but he had other plans on for this sweet pleasure he's has brought onto my body. Pulling away from his lips away from my clit as well as taking his finger out of me, he then sat me up, looking at me, knowing what he wanted me to do. 

Opening my mouth, I lick the tip of his cock, swirling my tongue around it then took him into my mouth, moving my head in and out as I heard him groan out, and put a hand on my head, softly pulling my hair. Closing my eyes, I continue to suck him off then I deep throated him as he moaned out my name softly then started to thrust his hips into my mouth I looked up at him as he had his head back slightly along with his eyes closed as he groaned softly my name over and over. 

Having enough the oral play, Jumin pulled himself from my mouth and reached over the night table to get a condom as he ripped the wrapper with his teeth and placed it over his cock. Laying down behind me, Jumin pulled me closer to his body, guided himself towards my wet and heated pussy then pushed inside me as I gasped out his name, leaning my head into his chest while he started to thrust. 

"Aaah, Jumin...s-so good." I moaned out as he continued to pick up his pace, and started to thrust faster moreover turning my face to him as he kissed me while pounding into me. Moaning in the kiss, he grabbed my hair and pulled back slightly to suck on my neck as well as bite it gently, causing me pant, moan loudly as I felt myself breathless from Jumin's roughness on me but embraced it without a care of how much of a hardcore lover he was being to me. 

"Hands and knees, babe." Said Jumin as he pulled out from me. Whimpering from the loss of his cock being inside me as well as still having my hands tied together, I managed to get on my hands and knees. Getting behind me, Jumin grabbed my hips pulling my ass closer to him, rubbing his hand on my pussy and when I was ready enough, he pushed inside roughly, pounding not only fast but hard into me which made a loud moan fall from my lips while I gripped the bedsheet with my tied up hands. 

"I'm close, princess. Say m-my name." Commanded Jumin while I did was moan in pleasure. 

"I said say my name." He told me once again as he slapped my ass.

"J-jumin, f-fuck me....please...." I begged him while gasping out in pleasure. 

"Gah, fuck! I'm gonna cum love." He told me as jack-hammered into me, making me no only breathless but incoherent and speechless as pants and moans fell from my mouth. 

Grunting loudly, Jumin thrust a few more times before pushing himself deep inside me while I came at the same time with him, moaning out loudly his name as I slumped down on the bed, trying to catch my breath from that mind blown love making that Jumin did to me. I felt Jumin pulling from me as laid down on the bed and looking at him taking off the condom from his cock, discarding it into the wastebasket. Spent from the sexual pleasures I received tonight, I started to drift off to sleep until Jumin came back with another condom in his mouth, smirking at me.

"Wanna go for round 2?" He asked me as I smirked at him and nodded my head slightly to him. Oh man, this is going to be a long night which I didn't mind but after this, I'm going to be so sore and unable to walk but I'm fine with that. 

After 3 more hours of our rough lovemaking, Jumin held me in his arms as he slept quietly. I don't know where he gets this energy from because he's one hell of a lover and knows how to please me in ways that make me scream like a porn star but I love every minute of it, especially on the weekends because I wouldn't have to worry about walking like a baby deer, trembling from the nights previous lovemaking. 

Looking up at Jumin and smiling at him, I sneaked in a quick kiss on his lips then laid on his chest while I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I love.


End file.
